<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Double Despair by sad_robot_ike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142058">Danganronpa: Double Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_robot_ike/pseuds/sad_robot_ike'>sad_robot_ike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, Original - Fandom, Real life - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Based off of real people, Blood, Death, Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Heartbreak, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Disorders, Murder, No Electronics, OC, Other, Romance, Strong Language, Weapons, danganronpa - Freeform, highschool, lgbtqa+, memoryloss, use of real world objects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_robot_ike/pseuds/sad_robot_ike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based off of Danganronpa((every game and animation)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>When 16 students wake up inclosed in a deserted town, an Android (unnamed for now.....) tells them that if they want to leave the town, they must kill one of their peers. Simple right? But there's a catch- you can't get caught!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miah Zepeda/Grace Ponto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, okay. This is my first time ever righting in archive and of this fandom. I really hope you enjoy this! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(First P.O.V) (???)</p>
<p>Ah, the perfect town! I can already tell  this will be a fun little game!</p>
<p>Oh, who are you? <em>A reader???</em> Well this is unexpected. I guess I should tell you what I'm talking about, since you seem to know I am. I just found the <em>perfect</em> town for a game I want to play. What game you say? Well, let's just say this game is a little bit,,,<em><strong>dark.</strong></em></p>
<p>I'm sure your wondering why I'm breaking the forth wall right now. I guess I'm just a tad-bit bored after all. Waiting for the kids to get here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey, yanno what would be a <strong>great</strong> idea? If I tell you about the kiddos!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First, we have Lorelei Jimerson! She's the Ultimate Imposter!</p>
<p>Than, we have Lexi McCaffre and Ruth Martin! Lexi's the Ultimate horse rider, while Ruthy here is our LUCKY student! Ha! Lucky my <em>ass</em>.</p>
<p>Uh-anyways...next is our first boy on my handy list, Logan Claiborne! He's the Ultimate runner, very fast boy!</p>
<p>We also  have uh....Bella Smith and Nicolas Picano! Although Nicolas just goes by Nico. The Ultimate guitarist and anime artist. I've seen some of Nico's work, and let me tell you it's the best I've seen in decades! His art is honestly indescribable!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next we have Krista Ghosh, the Ultimate spender! She wastes more brain cells than her money though.</p>
<p>Kaydence McCheznee is our next vict-student. She's the Ultimate gacha tuber, or youtuber I guess. Pretty boring if you ask me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jasmine Morrsette, Addy Nelson, and Harlie Myrick are our next students! The Ultimate soccer player, art tracer, and photographer! Basic, I know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrian Casanova and Emma Hernandez are the better students, one being the Ultimate actor and the other an Ultimate gymnast!</p>
<p>Our next three are very <em>prideful</em>, to say the least. Miah Zepeda, Grace Ponto, and Emily Soderman are all under our L-G-B-T-Q-A-+ umbrella! Miahs' non-binary, Grace is pansexual, and Emily is asexual!</p>
<p>Oh their Ultimates, right...Ultimate fanfiction writer, dog Breeder, and sticker collector. In the same order as their names!</p>
<p>Oh! I forgot to tell you about me! I'm.....not gunna tell you! Just kidding!</p>
<p>My...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Name...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not going to be reveled until the game starts! I know, I know, your just <em>soooooo</em> curious. But I'm afraid I can't tell you until the <strong>game</strong> begins. So be prepared, reader, for a story,</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>you</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>really</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>don't</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>want</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>to</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>read.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See you next time! Bye!~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glass Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally gunna meet some of the characters!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is now cross-posted on Wattpad under the same name!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(First P.O.V)(Bella Smith)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wha-what?..." I wake up to a cold stiff floor, not my bed at all. <em>Where am I?</em> I muse to myself as I take in my surroundings. I stand up and look around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tables, chairs, blue wallpaper peeling off the walls, clean wooden floors, this is definitely not my room!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walk up to on of the windows and look out, seeing nothing but other buildings outside. My stomach churns at the though of being the only one here.</p>
<p>Opening the window, I quickly yell out a 'hello?' before being faced with nothing silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Walking around the room now, I guess it would be best if I try to leave?  Wait, no, I can't leave. What if something's out there after all? Or maybe my door is locked and I can't get out? Or what if-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something starts to rattle the doorknob to the room I'm in, cutting off my train of thought. For a second I really think I might die. Running to the door, I quickly open it without thinking and immediately regret it when the person outside falls on me. We both fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oof!"</p>
<p>"AUGH!"</p>
<p>The person quickly gets off me and speaks at a near impossible speed.</p>
<p>"Ohmygodimsosorryareyouokayjesusiwasntthinkijustheardyouwalkand-" I cut them off before they can finish.</p>
<p>"No, no, it's okay really. Who are you?" The question slips out of my mouth before I can even realize what I've asked, and a look of excitement crosses the persons face.</p>
<p>"I'm Nicolas Picano, but you can just call me Nico! I'm the Ultimate anime artist! Nice to meet you...?" He trails off as I blurt out my name. "I-it's Bella. Smith. Bella Smith. Ultimate guitarist." I cringe at how loud I was. "It's nice to meet you too...Nico." Nico beams and smiles as he gets up off the floor and lends me a hand. I take it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sooo, where are we?" I ask simply as exit the room to a very pretty and clean looking corridor. Nico looks at me in confusion. "Wait you don't know? Maybe he..." he mutters about someone before looking at me again. I'll tell you later Bella, but first, we need to meet the others!"</p>
<p>I nod in confusion. <em>Others?</em> "Others?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah!" Nico exclaims. "The others are just kids like us. There all here without knowing why. I can name a few already, but there's one who haven't woken up yet, so I'm not gunna bb other them." He grabs my hand a drags me farther down the corridor. "Cmon, lets go!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•</p>
<p>(First P.O.V)(Nico Picano)</p>
<p>"Oh gosh, you finally woke up. I didn't know if you'd be asleep all day or somthin'. I'm glad you did wake though, cuz me and the others are really bored without a new person to talk with!"</p>
<p>I state happily as I lead us out of the building we're in, <em>'The comfort zone'</em>, and over to a build with a sign that says <em>'town hall'</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bella looks up in awe at the supposedly glass dome surrounding the town. "It's like a glass sky!" She points out as we get near the building.</p>
<p>"Now, before we go in, I just wanna tell you that in the 12 hours I've spent with these people," I look at the door, "they seem to get really excited over meeting someone. I look back at Bella. "Just, if it gets to loud, you'll tell me right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods, "trust me Nico, my brother was almost as loud as an Elephant, I think I'll be fine!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sigh,"here we go..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I open the doors and everybody looks over at Bella simultaneously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my god it's the new-"</p>
<p>"Heyyo! Welcome-"</p>
<p>"Oh hey! I'm-"</p>
<p>"...new person? Over there L-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>EVERYBODY SHUT UP!</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looks at me as I take deep breath and speak again. "Guys, this Bella Smith, Ultimate Guitarist. Also our newest woken member. Say hi, Bella."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bella in question let's out a happy '<em>hello guy</em>s!' Before walking in and greeting other people. I walk over to Lorelei and Emma, the other two who woke up before everyone else. We chat for a bit, but otherwise keep a close eye on the door, as everyone else.</p>
<p>"Grace still hasn't come back, Nico." Emma sighs as she leans on the wall. "I'm-im sure she'll be back soon! And maybe with the last person to wake up!" I optimistically offer while also trying to keep a frown off my face. <em>That's right, Grace went out for something and hasn't come back yet.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors bust open, with Grace and someone else behind her. "<em>WASSUP BITCHES!</em>" She yells as she walks in hand-in-hand with the stranger. The kid looks really confused and embarrassed.</p>
<p>"This over here is Miah Zepeda, Ultimate fanfiction writer! Their they/them, so please be nice and respectful, thanks!" Grace announces with pride as she takes Miah into the crowd of happy students, eager to meet them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should...we go over there?" Lorelei suggest as we stare into the crowd of exited chatter. "Maybe," Emma muses, "but first I wanna see if the speakers say anything." We both look at her in confusion before she nods to the static we didn't hear before, while the intercoms magically come to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Welcome, students, to the field trip of a life time! Of course, you don't now who I am, but I'm afraid I can't tell you until we meet in person! So come over to the radio station, and I'll happily introduce myself! And some of the rules!"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looks up to the ceiling in shock, not yet trusting their own words as the message settles in.</p>
<p>One question is still of everybody's minds though.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Field trip?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>5. Being re-made!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeeeeaaaaaah, its been a while, hasn’t it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! So, i never really planned out the story to well when i first posted it, and I’ve practically orphaned it,,,,</p><p>A friend of mine reached out too me and recently helped me gain the confidence to rebuild this story like i wanted it to be! <br/><br/></p><p>so im going to re-write this story with him and hopefully write it I intended it to be. ☺️<br/><br/></p><p>it’ll probably be under the same name as this one so be on the look out for it!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologizes for those who were waiting for a third chapter! I completely forgot this work exisited in the first place,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>